


Love As You Are

by Vaizo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaizo/pseuds/Vaizo
Summary: 18+ sonic ship discord link ✨ https://discord.gg/hFgXUn8dUx
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Love As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ sonic ship discord link ✨ https://discord.gg/hFgXUn8dUx

_Two more summaries to complete, and I’ll have a free weekend._

The striped hedgehog stood up to steep some tea and wind down during his last leg of reports. Before he could save the documents and crack his back, his blue beau was at the door with a scowl. The second irregular thing he noticed was the large sweater donning his torso.

“... Cold?”

The scowl grew, and Shadow knew he said the wrong thing.

“When am I ever cold?! You’re the one always turning the thermostat up!”

… It was just to keep his house plants comfortable. He noted the snowflakes peppered along the sweater’s ridges.

“... Feeling festive then?”

Sonic growled and ripped it off.

“I AM FAT.”

The biohog cringed. He’d hoped his blue half wouldn’t notice the marginal increase in weight.

“No you’re not.”

The other hedgehog stabbed his gut with a finger.

“You’re telling me you don’t see this? You’re supposed to have better vision than me!”

“... Alright. You do have a _small_ paunch... you had one last winter too, but did not appear to notice.”

Sonic’s eyes became glassy with restrained tears. Shadow hated when they did that - the dam never broke but it hurt his soul regardless.

“And you just silently put up with my gross self all this time? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Shadow scrambled to prevent the conversation from spiraling into a trainwreck. He stood up to approach the sad hog, and squished him in an embrace. 

“Sonic, please don’t put yourself down. Your weight fluctuates, it’s perfectly normal. You look fantastic. You’re not fat, love.”

The blue blur sighed and slumped into the embrace.

“Sorry for taking it out on you. It’s not your fault I keep snacking at 2 in the morning. You always know what to say…”


End file.
